The present invention generally relates to apparatuses and methods for containing the excrement of pets. More particularly, this invention relates to a harness for a pet diaper that can be customized to the size of the particular pet using interconnected straps, at least one of which is attached to a disposable diaper, to provide a secure and comfortable fit for the pet while effectively maintaining the hygiene of the pet and its environment.
Diapers are at times desired or necessary for pets. For example, a diaper may be necessary due to the age of the pet, a physical handicap of the pet, or when a female pet is in “heat.” In addition, a diaper may be desired if a pet is left alone for an extended period of time or to provide a barrier to prevent pregnancy of the pet.
Harnesses for securing pet diapers have been proposed in the past, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,745 to Brewington. Harnesses of the type taught by Brewington are adapted to be secured around the legs and neck of the body of the pet. Although these harnesses may secure the diaper, they are not necessarily comfortable for the pet, nor are they particularly adept at accommodating both the length and girth of the pet. If the pet is not comfortable with the harness, the pet will tend to work at removing the harness or diaper from its body. This may compromise the integrity of the diaper, as well as be an annoyance to the pet's general demeanor.
In view of the above, it would be desirable if an improved harness were available that avoided the disadvantages of prior art equipment and methods for securing pet diapers, and in particular provided a comfortable and customizable means for securing diapers to pets of various sizes.